VERDADERO HOUSE
by fan-hugh-laurie
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR QUE EN UN PRINCIPIO PARECE HUDDY ES TOTALMENTE HAMERON. Y ES QUE EL RELATO NOS CUENTA QUE ES LO QUE DE VERDAD QUIERE HOUSE.


Sonó el teléfono, pero no contesto. Pensó que fuese lo que fuese podría ocuparse de ello mas tarde. Por un momento cesaron los timbrazos, pero pronto volvieron a llamar y esta vez salto el contestador.

-Wilson: House ¿estas ahí? Es importante, Cuddy… esta de parto.

House se quedó blanco cuando oyó a su amigo, le habría gustado levantarse y contestar, pero no pudo, se quedo boquiabierto, incapaz de reaccionar.

FLASHBACK

Casi un año antes…  
Vemos a House entrar en el despacho de Cuddy.

-Cuddy: estoy a punto de irme, sea lo sea, espera a mañana.  
-House: quiero ser el donante.

-Cuddy¿Donante de que?  
-House: tu donante.  
-Cuddy: mira, House, no estoy para bromas. Sal a dar una vuelta y ve a molestar a otro…

House se queda allí de pie, la mira seriamente a los ojos.

-House: no es una broma. Tú buscas un donante y yo quiero donar, quiero ser el padre de tu hijo.  
-Cuddy¿hablas en serio¿Estas seguro?  
-House: nunca lo había estado más.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, allí parados, sin hacer nada. Ella no se lo podía creer. Estaba encantada de que él fuese el padre, ella no se atrevió a pedírselo, pero que fuese él a ofrecerse…nunca había esperado algo así de él.

-Cuddy: bueno… gracias. Significa mucho para mí. Tú no tendrás que responsabilizarte de nada, es más que suficiente con la donación.  
-House: de eso nada, yo voy a hacer la donación y tengo la intención de controlar tu embarazo y responsabilizarme de mi hijo. Que no tengamos una relación no quiere decir que el niño deje de ser mi hijo.  
-Cuddy: pero… no es necesario. No tienes que hacer nada de eso…  
-House: Cuddy, se que me lo querías pedir y no fuiste capaz. Yo me he ofrecido, y si tengo que poner como condición que me dejes responsabilizarme del que será mi hijo, lo haré. Voy a ser el donante, tendrás el hijo que deseas y yo seré su padre. Quiero que me tenga ahí por si me necesita, quiero que tenga un padre y que sea yo. Si no t gusta…mala suerte, no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.  
-Cuddy: eh… vale, de acuerdo. Es solo que no pensé que también quisieses hacerte cargo del niño. Estas irreconocible…

FIN FLASHBACK

Pasaron como diez minutos hasta que House pudo reaccionar y levantarse del sofá. Había seguido el embarazo como había dicho que haría y sabía que el momento se aceraba, pero no fue hasta ese instante que se dio cuenta de que iba a ser padre, de que quizás ya lo fuese. Cogió la cazadora y el casco y se fue rápidamente al hospital.

Al llegar fue directamente al ala de maternidad. Al doblar la última esquina se encontró a Cuddy, que la llevaban en una camilla al paritorio. House la siguió como pudo, se preparo y entró. Nunca había entrado en un quirófano tan nervioso ni con tantas inseguridades. Era la primera vez que entraba en aquel lugar y no iba a ejercer de medico, estaba allí sólo por Cuddy y por su hijo. Estuvo a su lado para ayudarla y darla ánimos. Afortunadamente todo salio como la seda. Habían tenido un varón, un niño.

Al día siguiente todo el hospital se había enterado ya de que el esperado hijo de la dra. Cuddy había nacido. Había habido muchos rumores sobre House y ella durante meses, pero el doctor ya los había callado.

Cameron, Foreman y Chase estaban en la sala de diagnósticos cuando Wilson entró.

-Wilson¿ya sabéis lo de Cuddy?  
- Foreman: si, íbamos a pasar a verla mas tarde.  
-Chase: aun estamos esperando a House. Han pasado mas de dos horas, nunca llega tan tarde…  
-Wilson: oh, House tiene el día libre. Dudo que pase por aquí, pero podéis encontrarlo en maternidad, lleva allí desde anoche, después del parto…  
-Foreman: vamos a verlo…

Antes de llegar a maternidad se encuentran a House en un pasillo.

-Foreman¡felicidades papa!  
-Cameron: si, felicidades – lo dice un poco cortada, no se imagina a House como un padre aun.  
-House: gracias chicos. No os preocupéis, el pequeño no hará que me olvide de vosotros -dicen con sarcasmo.  
-Chase: vamos a ver a Cuddy.  
-Foreman: después te vemos House.  
-House: vale, adiós.

Después de visitar a Cuddy, el equipo se fue a trabajar. House tenía el día libre y no tenían ningún caso, pero aun les quedaban la clínica, los informes… Chase y Foreman fueron a pasar consulta y Cameron se quedo en el despacho, respondiendo al correo de House como siempre.

Al terminar el día, cuando Chase y Foreman ya se habían ido, Cameron decidió ir a ver al niño de Cuddy. La había visto a ella y estaba bien, pero no a su hijo, y tenia curiosidad. Anduvo por una serie de pasillos, dobló la última esquina y se paró en seco.

Allí estaba House, parado, con una mano y la frente pegadas al cristal, observando a su hijo. No había nadie mas en el pasillo, no había mucha luz porque ya era de noche y ver la cara de house en ese momento, observando a su hijo… le pareció el hombre más tierno del mundo. Silenciosamente se acercó y se puso junto a él.

-Cameron: tiene tus ojos  
-House: (silencio)  
-Cameron: seguro que conquista a muchas chiquillas con ellos.  
-House: si no hereda mi carácter también, que esperemos no lo haga.  
-Cameron¿Por qué? No eres tan mala persona.  
-House: he sufrido mucho, no he sido todo lo feliz que pude haber sido, mi carácter no me ha ayudado mucho personalmente.  
-Cameron: (silencio)  
-House¿no crees?  
-Cameron: bueno… nadie es perfecto. Tú tienes otras buenas cualidades.  
-House: si, tienes razón. Pero no me preocupa que el día de mañana no sea un conocido ejecutivo, abogado… o médico, lo que me preocupa es que no llegue a ser feliz.  
-Cameron: será feliz.  
-House¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Cameron: porque tiene unos buenos padres que lo cuidarán. Será feliz y seguro que famoso por lo que hace.

Se quedaron en silencio. Por un momento House aparta la vista de su hijo y mira a Cameron a los ojos. Después de aquella conversación con un House tan sincero, tan distinto del que conocía, tan humano… no pudo aguantar su mirada y hijo lo primero que se la ocurrió.

-Cameron¿cómo se llamará?  
-House: James, James House –dice desviando de nuevo la mirada por la ventana.  
-Cameron: como Wilson…  
-House: si, él será el padrino  
-Cameron: y llevará tu apellido…  
-House: si. Voy a hacerme cargo de él. Voy a ser su padre, no consentiría que no llevase mi apellido.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sonó el móvil de Cameron y esta tuvo que irse.

-Cameron: hasta mañana, House.  
-House: hasta mañana.

En un par de días todo volvió a la normalidad. House estaba de nuevo volcado en su trabajo, tenían nuevos casos con pacientes que mentían y raros síntomas que no encajaban. Cuddy estaba de baja por maternidad, pero había dejado a Wilson sustituyéndola en su puesto. Era el más adecuado, además no tendría que preocuparse por House, todo seguiría más o menos como lo dejó.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que House fuera padre. Cuddy volvió a su puesto y durante su jornada dejaba a James en la mejor guardería de Princeton, no poda estar de baja eternamente. House seguía en su línea, era cierto que se le veía mas feliz cuando salía a relucir algo sobre su hijo, como si estuviese orgulloso de él, pero realmente seguía siendo el 'cabrón manipulador' de siempre.

Están House y su equipo en la sala de diagnósticos. Tenían un caso de un anciano, que a excepción de sus jaquecas estaba sano, pero se estaba muriendo. Como siempre hicieron una batería de pruebas, un diagnóstico diferencial y le pusieron tratamiento. Resulto ser algo ambiental y el paciente mejoro rápidamente.

-House: parecía un caso prometedor, pero bueno…  
-Chase: es mejor así. Llegan, les diagnosticamos y se van sanos. Trae menos quebraderos de cabeza…  
-House: si, ya, pero es mas aburrido –se queda mirando a Cameron, que tiene la cabeza agachada- Cameron… ¿te pasa algo?  
-Foreman: si, tienes mal aspecto  
-Cameron: eh…? –Levanta la cabeza y lo dice como si acabara de despertarse- no, no, no me pasa nada. Es solo que no he dormido bien.  
-Foreman: bueno, es mi hora, yo me voy. Y Cameron… descansa  
-Chase: si, yo también me voy.

Cameron se queda allí sentada. House se acerca y se sienta junto a ella.

-House¿cómo es que no has dormido bien?  
-Cameron: ayer salí, me tomé un par de copas de mas, me sentaron mal y me he pasado la noche vomitando –no es algo que le contaría a su jefe, pero House no era un jefe normal, prefiere que le digan que llegan tarde por la resaca que porque se les ha pinchado una rueda…  
-House: los jóvenes de hoy en día ya no sabéis beber… No deberías hacer cosas así si no te dejan dormir. Es importante descansar bien para seguir guapa cada día, deslumbrando.

Cameron se quedo un poco extrañada al principio. No esperaba que la llamara guapa, muy guapa, pero no le dio importancia. House hacía comentarios así de vez en cuando… seguro que no lo decía en serio, pensó para sí.

-Cameron: bueno, me voy a casa...  
-House: adiós  
-Cameron: adiós, House.

Al día siguiente están House y Cuddy en el despacho de ésta.

-Cuddy¿estas seguro?  
-House: que si¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?  
-Cuddy: sólo quiero asegurarme. No podrás echarte atrás una vez que yo vaya al congreso.  
-House: lo se, no voy a echarme atrás. Vamos¿no crees que pueda quedarme de Jimmy una par de días?  
-Cuddy: no, no he dicho eso, ya se que puedes hacerte cargo de él. Bien, te lo llevare a tu casa a las seis de esta tarde, yo vuelvo mañana por la noche.  
-House: perfecto.

Como habían acordado, aquella tarde a las seis Cuddy dejo a James y todos sus bártulos en casa de House. Éste le acogió encantado, lo veía casi a diario, había pasado con él varias tardes, pero era distinto, ahora lo tenía en su casa por dos días, tenía que portarse como un autentico padre. La verdad es que no fue mas complicado de lo que pensaba, le daba de comer, le cambiaba los pañales, jugaba con él, le hacía carantoñas… eran cosas que ya hacía con el cuando le veía… todo iba como la seda hasta que de pronto el pequeño se puso a llorar como un descosido, se había asustado con una promoción de una película de acción que salía en la televisión…

House lo cogió en brazos, lo balanceaba un poco, le enseñaba las llaves, le hacia muecas… no sabia que mas hacer, no sabia como tranquilizarle. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, alargo el brazo y cogió un libro sobre medicina, lo abrió y se lo mostró a Jimmy. No tenía mucho sentido pero House buscó páginas ilustradas para enseñárselas al niño, y comenzó a explicárselo como si de su alumno se tratara, exageraba sus expresiones como si le estuviese contando un cuento infantil y por lo que podía apreciarse, al pequeño Jimmy le gustaba, miraba a su padre con los ojos como platos y soltaba sonoras carcajadas.

A la mañana siguiente, Chase, Foreman y Cameron se encontraron en recepción, habían llegado los tres al mismo tiempo. Juntos se dirigieron al despacho. Al llegar, antes de entrar…

-Cameron¿Qué hacen las persianas puestas? Nunca se ponen por la noche…  
-Chase: quizás se haya quedado House a dormir en el despacho, no seria la primera vez…  
-Foreman: cierto, pero ¿no tenia que quedarse con el niño ayer?  
-Chase: es verdad, Cuddy tenia que irse al congreso…  
-Cameron: Oo?  
-Chase: será mejor que entremos…

Los tres entraron en la sala de diagnósticos, abrieron las persianas, no había nada fuera de lo habitual, todo estaba como siempre a excepción de que el despacho de House tenia también las persianas puestas. Chase fue y abrió la puerta, el despacho estaba oscuro, la única que luz que entraba lo hacia por la puerta que el rubio mantenía abierta.

-Chase: eh, venid, mira esto –sus compañeros se acercan  
-Cameron¡que mono! –sus compañeros la miran y ella evita sus miradas.

El equipo desde la puerta del despacho, vio a House en su butaca, dormido y con James sobre su pecho, dormido también, rodeado por los brazos de su padre.

-Foreman: si, nuestro House se ha hecho todo un padrazo.  
-Chase: esto lo tienen que ver Wilson y Cuddy, no tiene precio… - dice con cara de pillo mientras saca el móvil y le hace unas fotos a House.

En ese momento House se despierta y se queda mirándoles.

-House¿Qué coño haces Chase? –dice en voz baja para no despertar al pequeñín.- Mas vale que borres esas fotos, o te humillare de verdad ante todo el hospital, no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

No quería que las fuese mostrando por ahí, no se sentía avergonzado, pero era algo entre su hijo y él, el resto del hospital no tenia que saber como se mostraba él con el niño.

-Cameron¿Qué haces aquí¿Has pasado la noche en el despacho?  
-House: no, pero Jimmy se despierta muy temprano, en ese momento me desvelé y no sabía que hacer, así que me vine. ¿Tampoco tiene nada de malo llegar un día pronto al trabajo no? –dice con sarcasmo- bueno¿tenemos algún caso?  
-Foreman: no, acabamos de llegar y aun no nos ha llegado nada.  
-house: bien, veamos… Chase, tu vas a pasar un par de horas de consulta por mi, por hacerte el graciosillo con las fotos… Foreman, tu puedes… hacer informes, descansar, lo que te apetezca, y Cameron, tu mira mi correo. No te preocupes por el ruido, éste –dirigiéndose al niño- tiene que comer ahora, así que hay que despertarlo igual…

El equipo obedeció, Chase fue a pasar consulta, Foreman, que lo llevaba todo el día, se quedó en el despacho haciendo un crucigrama, y Cameron revisó el correo. House despertó al niño, le cambió los pañales…

-House: hey, Foreman –éste se acerca- quédate un momento con Jimmy mientras voy a prepararle el biberón.  
-Foreman: vale

Foreman se aburría mucho, los buenos pasatiempos ya estaban hechos, así que no le importaba quedarse con el niño unos momentos, así pasaría el rato mas entretenido. Lo cogió en brazos y House fue a la sala contigua a preparar la comida. A los pocos minutos volvió.

-House: bien, esto ya esta –dice sentándose en el sillón y extendiendo los brazos para que Foreman le pasara a su hijo.  
-Foreman¿no le habrás echado whisky o ron para que se porte mejor no? –dice con tono sarcástico.  
-House: que simpático –le responde con el mismo sarcasmo.

Foreman le acer5có a Jimmy a House y se fue a la sala de diagnósticos en busca de nuevos crucigramas. House se puso a darle de comer a si hijo mientras Cameron, sentada en la mesa de su jefe, lo miraba todo lo discretamente que podía, pero House sabia que lo miraba. Ella no podía evitarlo, aun no se había acostumbrado a verlo así. En una de las miradas de Cameron a House, éste la pilló.

-House¿Qué¿Celosa¿Este pequeñín te quita mi atención? –bromea  
-Cameron: eh… no, solo que me sigue resultando raro verte así.  
-House: así ¿Cómo?  
-Cameron: pues así, como un padre, cuidadoso…  
-House: pero que dices, yo siempre he sido así, aunque sólo con algunas personas.  
-Cameron: sólo con tu hijo querrás decir, no eres así con nadie más.  
-House: porque sé que el no va a dañarme, el resto del mundo si. Soy así con todo aquel en quien confío y no confío en CASI nadie. –Cameron se quedó en silencio- ¿no me crees¿No crees que yo pueda ser así?  
-Cameron: no lo sé, si en el fondo eres así y no muestras eso con nadie es como si no lo fueras.  
-House: déjame demostrártelo.  
-Cameron¿Qué?  
- House: que me dejes demostrarte como soy realmente.  
-Cameron¿Cómo?  
-House: sal conmigo, una noche, una cita.  
-Cameron: Oo?  
-House: sé que la otra vez no salió bien, no puse demasiado de mi parte para serte sincero, pero déjame que te muestre que la gente se equivoca cuando dice que no tengo corazón.

Cameron se quedó boquiabierta, no se lo podía creer, había estado años enamorada de él, y aún lo seguía, pero desde el embarazo de Cuddy pensó que no tenía posibilidades. Creía que o a House le gustaba Cuddy, o no le gustaba pero ella tampoco. Creía que si a House le gustas ella no habría sido el padre del hijo de Cuddy, no le veía mucho sentido… había perdido ya toda esperanza. Jimmy terminó el biberón, house lo puso verticalmente contra su pecho, para que eructase y se quedó mirando a Cameron, que seguía sin habla.

-House¿Qué me dices?  
-Cameron¿eh?  
-House: la cita. Te he pedido que salgas conmigo una noche y tu no me has contestado aun.

Cameron todavía lo estaba asimilando. Ella había perdido las esperanzas y el lo decía totalmente en serio.

-House: no quiero presionarte ni nada, pero me gustaría tener una respuesta cuanto antes¿lo pensarás al menos?  
-Cameron: si, lo pensaré. –dicho esto, que su trabajo la costó, miró el reloj y simuló que llegaba tarde a las consultas para escapar de aquella situación.

House se quedó en el despacho jugando con Jimmy. La verdad es que padre e hijo lo pasaban bien. House ya tenía por costumbre simular que su hijo era un alumno, cogía piezas que tenía por el despacho, como un pulmón, un cerebro, un corazón… y le explicaba sus funciones, Jimmy lo miraba expectante, con los ojos abiertos como platos y House ponía divertidas muecas con las que el niño se reía. Esa sonora carcajada provente del pequeño James producía que House sonriese por dentro.

Llegó la noche, y con ella Cuddy, ésta fue directamente al hospital donde sabía que se encontraban su hijo y el padre de éste. Era la primera vez que se separaba tanto tiempo del pequeño y lo echaba de menos. Al doblar chocó contra House. Después de tropiezo le preguntó nerviosa:

-Cuddy¿Qué haces aquí¿Dónde esta James¿No lo habrás dejado solo verdad?  
-House¿Qué¡No! Estábamos con Wilson y le dejé un momento con él, tenía que ir al baño.

Ambos fueron juntos al despacho, allí encontraron a Wilson desesperado, intentando que el niño dejase de llorar. Cuddy fue a cogerlo para tranquilizarlo, pero House se la adelantó, soltó el bastón y cogió a Jimmy. Éste se calló al instante, un pequeño roce con su padre y todo quedó en calma. Era como si House hubiese desarrollado un don. Poco después cada uno se fue a su casa.

Pasaron un par de días, habían sido normales, un caso no muy complicado, consultas, informes, un par de bromas pesadas de House… lo de siempre. Cameron y House se mostraban indiferentes, aunque por dentro ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en aquella conversación. Ella aun no sabía que responderle, ella quería esa cita, pero por otro lado no, él no era el hombre que ella había conocido, ahora le gustaba tanto o mas que antes, pero era distinto, era como si fuera un sueño, como si nadad de aquello fuese real. Él era el House de siempre con el complemento de la ternura, la sensibilidad… temía vivir ese sueño y despertar decepcionada.

Por otra parte, house estaba de los nervios, lo disimulaba bien, pero no dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento ella podría acercarse para aceptar o rechazar su propuesta. Necesitaba saber lo que haría, no podía esperar más, así que se dirigió al laboratorio, donde estaba seguro de que la encontraría.

House entra silenciosamente, están solos, ella lo mira.

-Cameron: los resultados aun no están.  
-House: no vengo a por los resultados. –dijo de inmediato

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

-House: vengo en busca de otras respuestas.

De nuevo se forma un silencio incómodo.

-House: llevo dos días de los nervios esperando a que decidas que decirme. Hace unos años me obligaste a salir contigo, y ahora que te lo pido yo no sabes que hacer. O te sigo gustando, o muy a mi pesar he conseguido que te olvides de mi

Cameron lo miraba fijamente, no sabía que decir.

-House: necesito saber si aun me quieres. Si mi amor es correspondido creo que podríamos ser felices el resto de nuestra vida, pero si no lo es… espero que al menos tú seas feliz, porque yo te quiero Allison, y sin ti yo no vivo.

Cameron seguía sin decir nada, inexpresiva, estupefacta. Ya no era solo una cita, admitir que a él le gustaba ella, querer demostrar que no era tan cruel y frío… La había dicho que la quería, que la amaba, que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, que por encima de todo deseaba que ella fuese feliz, aunque no estuviese a su lado. House estaba temblando, no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, la miró a los ojos, y tras ver que ella no reaccionaba, se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada, todo lo rápido que su pierna le permitía… Parecía destrozado.

Ella se quedó en el laboratorio pensando en lo ocurrido. La llegada del pequeño Jimmy la ayudó a convencerse de que jamás estaría con House, pero después de esas últimas palabras… ella sabía que lo quería, lo amaba tanto o más de lo que lo había amado siempre.

Salió del laboratorio corriendo en busca de House, necesitaba encontrarle y hacerle saber que su amor si era correspondido. No lo encontró en su despacho y después del discurso que la había dado, solo se la ocurrió otro sitió al que acudiría.

Subió a la azotea, abrió la puerta y allí lo encontró. Estaba en el suelo, sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Cuando ella lo vio, éste bajo la cabeza, no quería verla, no podía verla.

-House: sal de aquí, quiero estar solo. –su tono era el frío y cruel de siempre, solo que ahora sonaba dolido, roto.  
-Cameron: House, yo…  
-House: -sin dejarla terminar- he dicho que te vayas, no quiero ver a nadie, y aun menos a ti. –Cameron se va acercando a él y se arrodilla a su lado. House levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos- ¿es que no lo entiendes¿No te das cuenta? No puedo tenerte tan cerca y sentirte tan lejos, eso, me mata por dentro. No quiero que vengas porque sientas lástima, no quiero que vengas porque te sientas culpable, no quiero que vengas si no me amas, no quiero que nadie se me acerque jamás.

Estaba llorando, al mirarle fijamente, Cameron pudo ver su rostro húmedo, y mientras hablaba, más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Cameron recordó lo que unos años atrás la dijo Wilson, que si le rompían el corazón de nuevo a House, quizás ya no se recuperase. Así es como vio a House en ese momento, con el corazón en las manos, hecho pedazos y entregándoselo a ella.

House bajó la cabeza de nuevo, no podía mantenerla la mirada mucho tiempo. Cameron acercó una mano a la barbilla de él y la subió para mirarle a los ojos.

-Cameron: te quiero y siempre te he querido, Greg.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Ahora era House el paralizado por las palabras de ella, ésta poco a poco se acercó y le beso. House la respondió. Fue un beso lento, tierno, intenso, cálido, pasional, esperado. Todo desapareció, los dos sintieron como si flotasen en medio del universo y sólo existieran ellos dos, el beso, y su mutuo amor. Separaron un momento sus labios y se abrazaron fuertemente, ninguno quería dejar escapar al otro.

-House¿Por qué has tardado tanto¿Por qué tus respuestas me han hecho esperar?  
-Cameron: por Jimmy. –se separan un poco y se miran  
-House¿por Jimmy¿Qué tiene él que ver con esto?  
-Cameron: es tu hijo. He visto como te muestras con él. Supuse que si no te mostrabas así conmigo era porque no me querías y me auto convencí de que no te amaba, pero nunca deje de hacerlo. –dice mientras le seca la cara de lagrimas- Además, siendo Cuddy la madre, pensé que en el fondo la querías a ella.  
-House: la verdad, me entró un instinto paternal, quería dejar algo de mí aquí para cuando me fuera. Cuddy no tiene nada que ver, cierto que ahora somos más amigos por el niño, pero nada más. La única a la que amo esta entre mis brazos.

Ambos sonríen y vuelven a besarse.

Ya era de noche, sus turnos habían terminado. Fueron a casa de House. El trayecto fue silencioso, no les hacían falta las palabras para entenderse. Nada mas entrar comenzaron a besarse mientras iban quitándose la ropa el uno al otro. Llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando aquello. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire, la respiración de ambos era agitada, no era el beso lo que les dejaba sin aire, sino la intensidad de la situación, el estar por fin el uno junto al otro era lo que les cortaba las respiración. Se miraron a los ojos y Cameron tiró de la camiseta de House para guiarlo hasta el dormitorio. No sabía donde se encontraba, pero las puertas abiertas facilitaron la búsqueda. House estaba sorprendido por la iniciativa de ella, pero le encantó que fuese así de atrevida. Ella lo empujo levemente poniendo un dedo sobre su pecho, él se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se quedaron desnudos entre besos y caricias. Sintieron cosas que no sabían que podían sentir. Tuvieron sensaciones que no habían imaginado. Se fundieron en un amor que llevaba mucho tiempo escondido.

Más tarde, aun completamente desnudos, se quedaron abrazados, no soportarían separarse unos centímetros en esos momentos, y se durmieron más felices de lo que se habían dormido nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron todavía en brazos el uno del otro.

-Cameron: buenos días –dice sonriente  
-House: buenos días, Allison. –Sabía que ella se derretía cuando la llamaba por su nombre.- ¿Cómo dormiste?  
-Cameron: como un ángel y junto a uno de ellos.  
-House: obvio, tú eres un ángel.

Cameron le sonríe. Saliendo del universo en el que sólo existían ellos y volviendo a la realidad…

-Cameron¿Qué hora es? –dice preocupada por retrasarse.  
-House: -mirando la hora- tarde, muy tarde, pero hoy te doy el día libre –dice poniendo una sonrisa pícara.  
-Cameron¿y tu¿No te llama Cuddy cuando llegas tan tarde?  
-House: si, pero no importa. Hoy no es día de trabajar, que me lo descuente de las vacaciones si quiere…  
-Cameron: si… -sonrisa pícara- bueno, voy a ducharme…

Cameron le besa y se dirige al baño para ducharse, House se queda tumbado en la cama observando como se va, buscando imperfecciones insistentes en su silueta. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Por fin he hecho lo correcto" pensó para sí, y nunca se sintió tan feliz de ello. Se levantó, se puso un pijama y fue a hacer el desayuno. Mientras ponía el café a hacer vio que tenía un mensaje en el contestador. Lo escuchó.

-Wilson: House, llevo media hora llamándote. Cuddy esta ingresada. Llámame cuando antes.

House automáticamente cogió el teléfono y llamó.

-Wilson¿diga?  
-House: Wilson, soy House. ¿Cómo esta Cuddy?  
-Wilson: ahora esta mejor. Esta mañana estaba mareada y se desmayó. La están haciendo pruebas ahora...  
-House¿y James¿Dónde esta?  
-Wilson: no te preocupes, lo dejó en la guardería antes de venir, pero tendrás que ir a buscarlo.  
-Cameron: -desde la ducha, gritando- Greg¿Dónde están las toallas?  
-House: en el tercer cajón empezando por abajo –dice distanciando el teléfono para que su amigo no lo oyera, lo que resultaba inútil puesto que Wilson ya la había oído a ella.  
-Wilson: House¿con quien estas¿Esa es Cameron? Parece Cameron –House no contesta, se había distraído- ¿estas ahí House?  
-House: eh… si, si, aquí estoy. Pasaré a por Jimmy e iré al hospital. Ya te lo contaré allí.

Wilson estaba sorprendido. No era tan raro que House estuviese con una mujer, de vez en cuando se buscaba alguna compañía, pero esa mujer no parecía ese tipo de acompañante. Parecía de confianza, parecía Cameron, pero no estaba seguro, por el teléfono se la había oído de lejos… No podía ser posible pensó…

Cameron sale de la ducha y se dirige a la cocina, atraída por el olor a café recién hecho, algo que solía hacer ella para él y no viceversa. Ve a House colgar el teléfono.

-House: estas estupenda con sólo esa toalla ¿Por qué nunca vas así a trabajar? –pregunta gracioso.  
-Cameron: por la simple razón de que no podría quitarme a los hombres de encima… -responde ella pagándole con la misma moneda.- ¿con quien hablabas?  
-House: con Wilson. Han ingresado a Cuddy.  
-Cameron¿Qué la pasa?  
-House: estaba mareada y se desmayo. La están haciendo pruebas, pero no parece nada muy grave.  
-Cameron: Espero que se mejore.  
-House: si… bueno, nuestra mañana no será como esperábamos, pero dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar ¿no? –sonrisa picarona- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Jimmy y después al hospital, antes podemos pasar por tu casa para que puedas cambiarte ¿te parece bien?  
-Cameron: si, vale.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, ya con Jimmy en la silla, House cogió de la mano a Cameron. Ésta se quedo un poco extrañada, significaba hacer oficial ante todo el mundo que estaban juntos, enfermeras, médicos, cirujanos… ellos dos serían el nuevo cotilleo de todos, pero no la importaba, estaba encantada.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Cuddy, pero ates de llegar se encontraron con Wilson, que llegaba de allí. Wilson, al verlos…

Wilson: vosotros… -house y Cameron se miran y se ríen- ¿Qué demonios pasa entre vosotros?  
-Cameron¿quieres decírselo tú?  
-House: claro, porque no…. Pues veras Wilson, aquí mi 'amiga' Allison y yo nos queremos –lo dice con un tono poco serio… como si fuese una broma- Ya sabes como es el amor… uno nunca puede controlarlo.  
-Wilson¿de verdad estáis juntos¿En serio¿No es una broma? –dice mirando a Cameron, como esperando una confirmación de ella.

Cameron mira a Wilson sonriendo, se gira y le da un besazo a House. Wilson se queda boquiabierto.

-Cameron¿te lo crees ahora? Puedo repetirlo si quieres…  
-Wilson: no, no, me ha quedado claro… -esta confuso.  
-House: bueno, no venimos a exhibirnos. ¿Dónde esta Cuddy?  
-Wilson: esta… durmiendo –sigue algo confuso- Estaba esperando los resultados, iba ahora a ver si ya los tenían.  
-House: bien. Nosotros te esperaremos en su habitación.  
-Cameron: Greg, yo voy con él igual consigo acelerarlos.  
-House: bien, te esperamos allí. –refiriéndose a su hijo y a él. La da un beso y marcha.

Wilson y Cameron van por el pasillo, camino del laboratorio.

-Wilson: así que estáis juntos…  
-Cameron: si  
-Wilson: y vais en serio, supongo ¿no?  
-Cameron: si, vamos en serio –sonríe, se nota que esta orgullosa de haber conseguido al fin estar con el hombre que ama.  
-Wilson¿y como paso? No es por cotillear –aunque en el fondo sí-, pero no recordaba al House que has traído hoy, tan… humano.  
-Cameron: siempre fue así de humano, pero su instinto de supervivencia le impedía mostrarlo.  
-Wilson¿Cómo fue¿Cómo dio ese paso?  
-Cameron: hace unos días me pidió una cita. Yo pensaba que él no me quería y le dije que me lo pensaría. Ayer aun no tenía una respuesta, vino en mi busca y se me declaró.  
-Wilson: increíble  
-Cameron: pero cierto –y le mira con una sonrisa en la cara…

Llegaron al laboratorio, los resultados ya estaban. Cuddy tenía un poco por debajo de lo normal el hierro y algunas vitaminas, tendría que tomar unas pastillas durante algún tiempo, pero se pondría bien, no era nada grave. Últimamente tenía mucho trabajo y estaba sometida a un gran estrés. Con unas vacaciones y tomarse el trabajo con mas calma a la vuelta no tendría ningún problema.

Cameron y Wilson fueron a la habitación de Cuddy e informaron a House. A Wilson le sonó el busca y tuvo que irse. Cameron y House se quedaron allí, con James.

Cuddy abrió los ojos un poco y vio a Cameron sentada, con el niño en su regazo, House la da un beso y sale con una bolsa en la mano.

-Cuddy¿Qué ha sido eso?  
-Cameron: oh, si ya estas despierta.  
-Cuddy: House te ha besado ¿o me lo he imaginado yo?  
-Cameron: tranquila, no sufres alucinaciones.  
-Cuddy¿y entonces?  
-Cameron: tendrás que tomar hierro y vitaminas algún tiempo, reducir tu estrés y nada mas, te pondrás bien.  
-Cuddy: bien, pero respecto al beso, -había oído como le contaban a House lo que la pasaba, así que no la resultaba nuevo- ¿es que se ha decidido de una vez?  
-Cameron¿decidirse a que? –sabía a que podía referirse, pero no imaginaba que ella supiese que él la quería.  
-Cuddy: a decirte lo que siente, hace tiempo que te quiere, yo ya lo sabía, no me lo dijo él, pero pude notárselo…  
-Cameron: sí, ya se decidió. –dice toda sonriente- Ten –le pasa a su hijo en brazos- Greg ha ido a prepararle la comida.  
-Cuddy¿no te afecta esto? Es decir… que House sea el padre de mi hijo…  
-Cameron: me afectó al principio hasta el punto de auto convencerme de que ya no le quería, pero Greg me dejó claro que me amaba y que amaba a su hijo, y que el hecho de que tu seas la madre os hizo más amigos, pero nada más.

Entra House con el biberón en la mano, ve que estaban hablando sobre ellos

-House: bueno, no quiero que lo escondamos cariño, pero hay cosas que hay que dejarlas para la intimidad… -dice con cierto tono bromista y guiña un ojo a Cameron, ella sonríe- ¿quieres dárselo tú? –dirigiéndose a Cuddy y refiriéndose al biberón.  
-Cuddy: si, ya se lo doy yo.

House le da el biberón a Cuddy, después se pone detrás de Cameron, la agarra por la cintura y la da un pequeño beso en el hombro. Así agarrado a ella, que era algo que aun les extrañaba incluso a ellos, House se dirige a Cuddy.

-House: te darán el alta mañana seguramente, así que me quedaré esta noche con James.  
-Cuddy: oh, no, no hace falta. Se puede quedar aquí conmigo. –dice pensando que House y su ahora novia Cameron querrían estar juntos y solos.  
-House: de eso nada. Tú necesitas descansar así que yo me quedo con él.  
-Cuddy: pero… os incordiaría…  
-House: Allison¿a ti te importa que se venga con nosotros? Yo no veo ningún problema.  
-Cameron: -mirando a Cuddy- Greg tiene razón, Cuddy, tú necesitas descansar y nosotros podemos quedarnos con él esta noche, además es muy bueno, da menos guerra que el padre –y pone una sonrisa de pilla- No te preocupes, mañana estarás con él de nuevo.  
-Cuddy: bueno, esta bien. Creo que no tengo opción. Además tienes razón, es peor el padre que el hijo…  
-House: eeehh, sigo aquí, y puedo oíros. –los tres se ríen- Allison¿te apetece comer algo? Me muero de hambre…  
-Cameron: si, yo también…  
-House: bien, Cuddy, pasaré esta tarde a buscar a Jimmy, luego nos vemos.  
-Cameron: y procura descansar  
-Cuddy: si, si. Hasta mañana.

Cameron y House van a la cafetería y se sientan a comer. Poco después llegan Chase y Foreman.

-Chase: -tocando la frente a House- no, parece que esta bien… -dirigiéndose a Foreman.  
-House¿puede saberse que haces?  
-Chase: comprobar si tenías fiebre. Wilson nos lo ha contado. Primero padre y ahora enamorado, -y mira a Cameron- o estas enfermo o tu no eres House.

House se acerca a Cameron y la da un beso de película, sincero e intenso, como hizo ella cuando se encontraron con Wilson. Chase y Foreman se quedaron pillados con esa imagen.

-House: soy Greg House, y esta Allison Cameron, la mujer por la que estoy 'enfermo de amor'¿cree que hay algún problema doctor? –Cameron y él se ríen, los otros dos están algo despistados- ¿sirve así o aun no os lo creéis?

Cameron y él miran como sus compañeros siguen boquiabiertos. Foreman reacciona intenta cambiar de tema.

-Foreman¿Habéis visto a Cuddy?  
-Cameron: si, hemos estado con ella esta mañana.  
-Chase¿y que tal esta?  
-Cameron: mejor, mañana la darán el alta.

Dicho esto Chase y Foreman se fueron. House y Cameron seguían comiendo.

-House: parece que les cuesta asimilar que estamos juntos, pero se lo estan tomando bastante bien.

-Cameron: si, en cuanto se cansen de cotillear sobre nosotros, todo será de lo mas normal –sonríe.

Se quedan en silencio…

-House¿te quedarás esta noche en casa? Estaré con James, pero pensé que no tendrías porque irte a dormir a tu casa…  
-Cameron: Greg, llevo años detrás de ti, ahora que estas aquí conmigo no pienses que te voy a dejar ir por ahí solo, una joven ingenua podría enamorarse de ti… -sonríen- no voy a separarme de ti un solo momento.  
-House: bueno, entonces yo voy ahora a buscar las cosas de Jimmy y después paso a recogeros a ambos. ¿Te parece bien?  
-Cameron: si, yo estaré haciendo compañía a Cuddy y pasaré a por mis cosas, que las dejé en el despacho ayer.  
-House: oh, cierto. –Sonríe al recordar como se fueron la noche anterior…- coge mi mochila también ¿de acuerdo?  
-Cameron: vale. Después nos vemos. –se levanta y al irse House la grita.  
-House¡Allison! –ella se vuelve- ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-Cameron: -sorprendida- Al despacho, a por nuestras cosas…  
-House: si, bien, pero ¿no vas a despedirte de mi? –pone pucheros como un niño pequeño.  
-Cameron: no, si ya lo decía yo, es peor el padre que el hijo… -se acerca y le da un beso. Se aleja de la beso y House la sigue con la mirada hasta que la pierde de vista.

House se dirigía ahora a casa de Cuddy, a por las cosas de su hijo. A penas se había separado de Cameron un momento y ya la echaba de menos, pero estaba bien así, porque quería aprovechar que no estaba con ella para comprarla algo. Unas horas mas tarde están ya los tres en casa de House.

Allí, Cameron comenzó a montar una de esas cunas de viaje para el pequeño, era muy sencilla así que apenas tardó. Cuando terminó se dirigió al baño, donde estaba House bañando a su hijo. Ella se puso ha hacerle carantoñas al niño, que se reía y chapoteaba. Entre unos y otros acabaron todos empapados, lo cual para Jimmy era divertido y para los mayores muy excitante.

Ya después del baño… House estaba ansioso por darle el regalo que la había comprado aquella tarde, con James allí lo único que harían sería jugar con él hasta que se durmiera, pero él no quería esperar tanto. House puso a su hijo sobre su regazo, lee movía los brazos y hablaba con voz de niño pequeño. Como poniendo la voz a su hijo, como si éste fuera un muñeco…

-House: -con voz de niño pequeño- Allison¿te gustan los niños?  
-Cameron: -sorprendida por como utilizaba al pequeño, aunque la resultaba gracioso- si, mucho.  
-House¿y quieres tener hijos? –sigue imitando a un niño pequeño…  
-Cameron: pues claro, he querido desde que era una niña. – dice mirando a House a los ojos.  
-House: papa tiene una cosa para ti, esta en su habitación, sobre su cama…

Cameron va corriendo al dormitorio y ve un gran ramo de rosas blancas y rojas. Lo coge y vuele al salón, donde estaba House.

-Cameron: pues dile a tu padre que es un encanto, que me gustan mucho las rosas y los niños.  
-House: papa quiere saber… si… -no sabía muy bien como seguir, le costaba articular palabra.  
-Cameron¿Qué más quiere saber tu papa?- aunque intentaban que el niño fuese el centro de la conversación, no era así, esto se había convertido en un juego para ambos, para saber más…  
-House: -ya con su voz normal- quiere saber si… -saca una caja del bolsillo, y la abre ante ella- si quieres casarte con él.

Cameron se quedó paralizada, hacía como una semana que la había pedido una cita, que ya era mucho esperar de House, y ahora la pedía matrimonio. No sabía que decir.

-House¿quieres casarte conmigo, Allison?

A Cameron le parecía que todo iba demasiado rápido, pero por otro lado nunca había estado tan segura. Le quería, siempre le había querido y más ahora que había conocido al verdadero House, el que amaba además de ser amado.

-Cameron: si, quiero.

House, que esperaba la respuesta con tensión, se relajó, sonrió y la puso el anillo de compromiso que a la mañana siguiente luciría ante todo el mundo.

De pronto, percataron que Jimmy se estaba quedando dormido, era gracioso ver como se le cerraban los ojos sentado sobre el regazo de su padre. Con too el jueguillo se les pasó la hora, para James era tarde, así que lo acostaron. Después se quedaron los dos solos en el sofá, el uno en brazos del otro, en silencio, mirándose.

-Cameron¿y pretendes casarte conmigo a lo grande o prefieres algo mas informal e intimo?  
-House: bueno, yo pretendo casarme contigo, con eso me basta, no necesito mas. El como lo festejemos lo puedes elegir tu. –la guiña un ojo. Ya estaban hablando de la boda y lo hacían con una completa naturalidad, como si no fuera muy importante, por que lo que de verdad importaba era lo que sentían, y eso, ya lo sabían.

Aquella noche, en silencio, se fueron a la cama. Se quedaron horas tumbados de lado, mirándose silenciosamente, abrazados, no necesitaban las palabras, con un gesto, una mirada, una caricia, un simple suspiro… lo decían todo. Finalmente les venció el sueño.

Han pasado ya, desde aquella noche en que se comprometieron, catorce años. Cameron y House estaban felizmente casados y tenían dos hijos, la mayor, Emma de 12 años y el pequeño, Hugh de 8 años.

Wilson encontró el amor en Cuddy poco después de la boda de sus amigos, ahora ya estaban casados y tenían un hijo, Stephen de 9 años. Éste era l hermano menos del pequeño Jimmy, que ya no era tan pequeño con casi 15 años. El joven James ya sabía que no era Wilson su padre, sino su padrino, y que su verdadero padre era House.

Cameron y House compraron una casa cerca de la antigua asa de Cuddy, donde seguía viviendo con su marido y sus hijos. Las dos familias estaban muy unidas.

FIN

17


End file.
